Automat do gier
|Użycie=W zależności od kombinacji: zdobywanie pierścieni oraz innych power-upów. Czasami można stracić pierścienie lub nic nie dostać. |Opis przedmiotu=Wielki automat do gier, który ma 3 obrotowe kółka z symbolami oraz mały przedmiot służący do aktywowania maszyny. }} – wielkie maszyny, które pojawiają się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Można je spotkać najczęściej w poziomach o tematyce parku rozrywki. Kiedy gracz wskoczy do maszyny ma szansę na zdobycie lub utratę pierścieni, czasami też może wyjść z niczym. Najczęściej pojawiają się one w lub nad stołami do pinballu. Opis Automaty do gier mają trzy wielkie kółka z symbolami. Pojawiły się po raz pierwszy w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2 i od tej pory pojawiały się dość często. Zasady zdobywania pierścieni są podobne we wszystkich grach, jednak w niektórych pojawiły się kombinacje, których nie ma nigdzie indziej. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Automaty do gier pojawiają się po raz pierwszy w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2 na poziomie Casino Night Zone. Widoczne są jako część stołów do pinballu. Aby aktywować maszynę należy wskoczyć pomiędzy trzy poziome belki znajdujące się nad lub pod maszyną. Wejście do nich spowoduje, że kółka zaczną się obracać. Jeśli gracz nie wylosuje żadnej z dostępnych kombinacji nie dostaje nic i wylatuje z belek. Lista kombinacji znajduje się poniżej: Dostępne kombinacje Sonic & Knuckles Automat do gier pojawia się jako główny element jednego z bonusowych poziomów. Zadaniem gracza w tym poziomie jest dotarcie do maszyny na środku poziomu. Jest to kolorowa maszyna ze strzałkami wskazującymi na jej środek. Uruchomienie maszyny odbywa się poprzez wejście do małego, szklanego obszaru. Wtedy cały poziom zacznie się szybciej obracać, a kółka z symbolami zaczną się kręcić. Maszyna podobna jest do tej z Sonica 2, z tą różnicą, że pojawiają się 2 nowe symbole - Knuckles oraz pierścienie. Dostępne kombinacje Sonic Adventure Maszyny widoczne są również na Casinopolis w Sonic Adventure. W głównej części poziomu widoczne są małe maszyny, do których gracz nie może wejść. Gracz może jednak skoczyć na nie lub wykonać Homing Attack, aby wyleciało z niej 5 pierścieni. Pojawia się również normalna maszyna. Można ją znaleźć na Sonicowym stole do pinballu. Aby do niej wejść należy wystrzelić Sonica w kierunku środkowej tuby. Gdy Sonic jest w maszynie gracz może zatrzymać kółka wciskając przycisk A. Co ciekawe, kombinacje mogą być nie tylko w poziomie, ale również w ukosie. Dostępne kombinacje Sonic Pocket Adventure Automaty do gier pojawiają się również w Sonic Pocket Adventure na poziomie Cosmic Casino Zone. Są podobne do tych z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 i dają podobne kombinacje. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes automaty do gier pojawiają się na poziomach Casino Park i BINGO Highway. Maszyny występują w dwóch odmianach. Pierwsza to wielka maszyna z trzema slotami. Druga jest mniejsza i posiada tylko jeden slot. W obu maszynach gracz może zatrzymywać dany slot aby wylosować nagrodę. Nagroda (albo kara) będzie tym większa, im więcej postaci wskoczy do automatu. Dostępne kombinacje Shadow the Hedgehog W Shadow the Hedgehog jeden z finałowych bossów, Egg Dealer, korzysta z broni podobnej do automatu do gier. Losuje ona jeden z ataków bossa. Jeśli gracz zatrzyma trzeci slot, poprzez uderzenie w guzik Egg Dealera, to atak zostanie skierowany przeciwko Eggmanowi. Sonic Rivals 2 W Sonic Rivals 2 automaty do gier pojawiają się tylko w pierwszym akcie Neon Palace Zone. W tej grze nie służą do zdobywania nagród, a raczej do przemieszczania się. Jeśli gracz wylosuje trzy takie same ikony to zostanie skierowany w górę, natomiast jeśli wylosuje trzech Eggmanów to w dół. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I W pierwszym epizodzie Sonic the Hedgehog 4 automaty do gier pojawiają się na poziomie Casino Street Zone. Funkcjonują podobnie jak w Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Aby je aktywować należy wskoczyć do metalowego uchwytu na stole do pinballa. Super Sonic zawsze losuje jackpoty. Dostępne kombinacje Sonic Colors Automaty do gier pojawiają się w wersji na Wii w Sonic Simulator. Aby je aktywować należy wskoczyć do dźwigni po lewej stronie. Sloty maszyny zaczną się obracać i jeśli wylosują trzy identyczne ikony to automat zacznie tańczyć i gracz otrzyma nagrodę. Sonic Generations Automaty do gier pojawiają się w obu wersjach gry na poziomie Casino Night. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS funkcjonują tak samo jak w Sonic the Hedgehog 2. W wersji na konsole/PC gracz musi dostać się do wyższych sekcji poziomu aby wskoczyć do automatu. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Automaty do gier pozwalają wylosować różne bonusy, jak na przykład dodatkowy przedmiot na start, albo utrzymujące się przez cały następny wyścig odporności na niektóre negatywne efekty. Automat można znaleźć na mapie Scorching Skies, jednej z części World Tour. Sloty mają tutaj różne owoce. Wylosowanie trzech identycznych slotów pozwoli zdobyć bonus. Oprócz tego przed normalnymi wyścigami gracz może jeszcze raz skorzystać z automatu, aby wylosować bonus. Aby skorzystać z automatu trzeba wpłacić pięć złotych żetonów za każde wykorzystanie. Sonic Lost World Automaty do gier pojawiają się w trzecim zonie Frozen Factory. Można je znaleźć na drugim, ukrytym stole do pinballa w kasynie. Wszystkie sloty w automacie do gier są takie same jak w Sonic Generations. Stół podzielony jest na trzy części. Gracz musi dostać się na najwyższą część, zdobywając przy tym punkty aby wskoczyć do wyjścia ze stołu. Poza tym koła montowane w automatach do gier pojawiają się jako regularne przeszkody w kasynie. Toczą się one prosto przed siebie. Sonic Forces [[Plik:Casino Forest promo 4.jpg|thumb|Automat do gier w Sonic Forces]] W grze Sonic Forces automaty do gier pojawiają się na poziomie Casino Forest. Posiadają te same oznaczenia, nagrody i kary co w Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Ciekawostki * Yuji Naka powiedział że automaty do gier wzorowane są na doświadczeniach Sonic Team związanych z kasynem w Ameryce. Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki